Infatuated With the Enemy
by madmoor
Summary: Alright, this is my first Contestshipping Chapter Story, It's about May and Drew, and what they face through High School. What happens when they realize they have feelings for each other? Are they ready for this? Bad summery, better content.
1. Drew's Prank, and May's Joy

Infatuated with the Enemy

Author: Hi there, it's me Madmoor, coming out with an actual Contestshipping story. (DrewxMay) It has some pokeshipping too, just for the record.

May: Yay!

Drew: (Boo-es)

Author: TT Drew you big meanie butt (Smacks upside the head)

Drew: Your still a crazy Author!

Author: And your still a MORON!!

May: (Coughs) Ehem, while the moron, and the author((Drew: HEY!)) fight it out, I will do the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Madmoor, is in now way, the rightful owner of Pokemon, but she is working on it...

* * *

May trudged down the hall of Rosa Academy her eyebrows knit together in anger. He had done it again. He had managed to piss her off to no end. She allowed a low hiss escape her nearly perfect, light pink, lips that were pursed together.

Misty and Dawn exchanged quick glances before looking back at May, who was obviously furious. They had to hold back giggles, at her 'I'm going to get him' face.

May glared coldly at the floor, as if it were to be held responsible, for all the misery she had been put through. Drew was defiantly going to pay.

"So uh...-" Dawn started off casually, but was cut off by Misty.

"What did he do this time?" Misty asked, she was never the kind to beat around the bush.

May swallowed hard, so she would burst out yelling, to calmly explain to her friends, the little prank Drew had pulled this time. "I swear he is so immature! Especially for a 11th grader!" She finished. Drew being the cocky arrogant jerk, that he was, had managed to find a way, to put a piece of paper, a letter, addressed to her teacher, signed by May, on the teachers desk. It wasn't just any ordinary piece of paper. It expressed how very much, May disliked her teacher, and wished to be in another class. May had been promptly given a weeks worth of detention. Drew had very nicely 'saved' her using his charm, making the teacher in a better mood, so she had only a fourth of the amount of detention that she would have. Plus he saved her the call home, if you can call that saving her. May had apologized several times, used to being blamed for Drew's pranks.

They had been mortal enemies for a couple of years now. Ever since the first time they had caught a glimpse of each other on freshman connect day, they hated each other. Of coarse, when May first found Drew, he was swamped by at least half the school's population, but still, she hated the way he flicked his hair, and always seemed to make her feel small, and insignificant. He could beat her at almost everything, and wouldn't let her live it down.

Her 16-year old mind, barely allowed her to take control of herself, when she became angry. She knew that Drew was low, but he had never pushed her this far. Oooohhhh no. He was going to pay, she vowed that much.

The said teenage boy, walked past them, giving May one of his signature smirks, and a flicker of the hair. She rolled her eyes at him, and spun on her heels, heading the other direction.

Misty and Dawn just barely managed to skimpier behind.

Rose, a level headed friend of Dawn, Misty, and May, approached them. She was exceedingly beautiful, and graceful, the kind of beauty, that even intimidated guys, she rarely got approached. She was usually quiet, and when she spoke, it was only because she had something important to say. She had become friends with May, when they had found the same common love for books. They had been short time friends, until they realized, the were headed for the same high school. Rose, had long chocolate hair, almost to her waist. It was pure black, and it's tips, were tinted in a light lavender color. She had piercing forest green eyes, and a sassy attitude.

Rose headed over to her friend, and gave her a hug. She didn't say a word, but May appreciated her support, never the less. Rose never stayed in one place for too long, so before May could reply a thanks, Rose had disappeared.

May sighed "How does she do that?"

Misty and Dawn both shrugged, they didn't have the slightest clue.

**-:At home, later that day:-**

May was glad that she could be home. Her room was her sanctuary, she always could find piece there. Before, heading up to it, though, she checked the mail. A letter awaited her, she was pen pals with someone, and she always loved to hear from her friend. The person that she wrote too, gave out great advice, and was very comforting with her words.

May opened the letter reading through it, trying not to get too excited. Her pen pal had said that she wanted to go study abroad for a while, and her parents, had agreed to let her stay here, with May. She had already asked her about it, in her previous later, and couldn't wait for her friend's decision.

"_Dear May,_

_Sure, I'd love to go spend a year with you. I told my parents and they think it's a very fine Idea. _

_Oh yes, I wish you could see my view, from the train. I am writing this letter, as I go to visit my grandmother. She is a dear, and loves for me too keep her company. Sometimes I worry though, she lives alone, and I don't want to see anything bad happen to her, you know? _

_Oh, I placed in the finals, for my league in ice skating. It was great, it's the best experience, you can imagine. The adrenaline, that you receive from the crowd's chanting is absolutely, like no other. How I wish you could have been there. _

_When should I come? Do you mind if I bring my cats along? I would hate to leave Kiki and Gigi, alone, they are both so friendly, they wouldn't hurt anyone. _

_Do you know of anyone who could coach me while I'm there? I do ballet, and obviously ice skating, and I don't want to loose it. _

_  
Thanks so much for everything, and don't worry about that Drew person. If you pretend it doesn't bother you, then eventually he will stop, because it won't be any fun anymore. He probably only does it, because he thinks you look cute when your angry. _

_I love ya May! I can't wait to see you!_

_Your Dearest Pen Pal, _

_Natalia. -" _

May squealed in delight, and in quick pursuit, started writing her letter of acceptance. She wanted her friend to come to her house right away. She sealed the envelope, and placed it in the mail box, awaiting for it, to be picked up.

After doing so, she rushed back into her house, and sat down at the table for dinner. She was glowing.

Max took one look and made a guess "Boy right?"

May stuck out her tongue at him and shook her head "No, Natalia is coming!" She giggled in delight, and her brother kind of blushes. Natalia had sent one picture of herself to May, she lived in Paris, but in reality, she didn't know that much French. Natalia, was a decent looking girl, with blond hair, that had a ting off doll curls in it, at the end, and piercing light blue eyes. She had a very sweet and kind smile, and a turned up nose. She had some very light freckles, but they weren't ugly, no, instead, they complimented her. The picture was of her standing in front of the Eiffel tower. She had loved that place, and explained so in her how dazzling it was at night, in one of her letters.

No, not even Drew could get her down at this point. She went back up to her room, and fell asleep after dinner.

* * *

Author: Did you like it? If so, then please R&R

Drew: Uhg, I wasn't even in that one.

Author: you were a little bit... but you will come in more later

May: Ooooooh I wanna meet Natalia!

Next Chapter: Meeting Natalia.

May's long time pen pal, arrives at her house. She is just as bit as bubbly as she seemed in the letters, even a bit more, but what happens, when her and Dawn, don't get off to the right start? What will May do, when Natalia decides to approach Drew, and tell him to back off? Will May be forever humiliated? Or eternally grateful?

How will May react, to Natalia's sad story? Read next time, and find out,

Chow


	2. The Girl With Golden Hair

Author: Okay... finally... second chapter...

May: YAY! I thought you ditched this story.

Drew: Yeah, you practically dumped it.

Harley: Like, ohmygawd. I was so fer-sure that this was gonna die.

Author: -Stuffs Harley's mouth to shut him up- And I'd like to give a special thanks to: Permanently Scarred, who was kind enough to review. Now onward with the story. If you read this: You are the only reason I updated TT

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but if I did, surely May and Drew would have more romantic Scenes. I don't even get why we have to do this... it's a fan fiction site... this is... oh never mind -sigh-

* * *

**-:A Few Weeks Later:-**

May woke up to the sound of water beating against her window. She yawned and stretched out her arms, peering out the window, to see the gray sky. She half smiled, drowsily, and got dressed, in a long sleeved black shirt, a dark blue tank top, over it, to match her eyes, and dark colored skinny jeans. She wore black flats, and put up her hair into a pony tail. Strands of her chocolate hair fell loosely into her face, giving it a frame. She smiled. It was a Saturday. She could honestly say she loved the weekends. Today, her friend was supposedly arriving. She could hardly wait. She needed to take a deep breath, to calm down.

Walking out of her room, she went into the kitchen, where she smelled, scented candles burning. It was actually quite a good smell. Her mother always lit good smelling candles when it was raining, in the morning and at night. Sometimes, instead, they ran a nice cozy fire. There was also the mixed scent of toast, and cereal. Her mother made bigger breakfasts normally only on Sundays, and other rare, special occasions. She knew her mom had something up her sleeve, for when Natalia came. I mean, Natalia seemed to be great. She could always count on Natalia, when there were troubles. It made her so excited, I mean, now they would be like sisters.

Grabbing a jacket, she nodded to her mother, and let her know that she was going out, only to get the reply "Have fun dear". She started walking towards down town, the occasional passerby, smiled. She started to walk faster until she hit something. It caused her to lose balance and fall on her butt, sending the hood of her jacket, falling onto her back, revealing her face. She put a hand to her head, only to hear a snort, all too familiar.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. The queen of all ditzes. May." It was Drew staring down at May, who seemed to suddenly get frustrated with him. This made him smirk.

"Hello Drew..." It took a lot, but she kept her voice, calm and even, as best she could.

"You know, I know that you fell for me, but May, I never imagined it quite so literal. I didn't realize, that you not only liked me; you'd bow to meet too." Drew's smirk was getting wider, he was coming up with ways to taunt her.

Getting mad May stood up to shout at him, but came up with something wittier. "Sorry Drew, I didn't realize I had entered a Wit-FREE zone." She coyly stuck her nose up, and walked past him, only to feel something catch her arm.

"So May-Lynn. Were are you going?" Drew started to walk with her, having a grip on her arm.

May raised an eye brow "May-Lynn?..." She stopped herself. "Thats not my name."

"Sure it's not" Came Drew's sarcastic reply.

"Mind letting go of my hand?" She started to yank on it.

Drew shook his head, then tightened his grip. He started to pull on her harder, like he wanted her to follow him, although, it wasn't by choice.

May started to panic. She knew Drew hated her and everything but was he willing to hurt her, to show her a lesson? She started to yank at her arm as hard as she could.

Just then a blond girl with a sweet face came up too Drew and looked him straight in the eyes "Look here. Let this girl go right now, or else I'll call the police on your sorry ass." She kept a perfectly straight face, not blinking.

Drew raised an eyebrow, he had never met a girl so bold, and someone who would be stupid enough to threaten him. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Look here blondie, I have no intentions of letting this girl go. So suck my dick!"

"Grow one first!" Came the girl's witty comeback. It looked like Drew had stereotyped her, thinking that she was one of those 'dumb blondes.' Well, she showed him.

Drew let go of May's hand, and walked away, without another word.

May looked sheepishly at the girl. "Umm, thanks, but I could have handled it myself."

The girl grinned "I know you could have May, but I felt like beating the poo outa him, ever sense you told me about his ego."

May's eyes widened. "Nat?!"

Natalia (The girl) smiled. "That would be me." She retorted playfully.

What they didn't know was that a queer man with a green outfit, and long jagged purple hair, had recorded the scene, and thought of it, as a chance to get back at Drew's father. If he couldn't get right to the source, then sink lower, and get their children. It was a stupid thought process, but thats Harley for you. (Sorry, Harley fans.)

May and Natalia started to chat... as if they had been best friends from the beginning of time...

**-:Time Skip:-**

**-: Next Monday :-**

May and Natalia were getting up, and at 'em, readying themselves for school.

May wore a pair of dark jeans, and a light pink sweater, that hugged her curves. She brushed through her chocolate colored hair, and glanced at image in the mirror. She had jeweled deep stunning blue eyes. She didn't see them as beautiful, to her, they were merely put there.

Natalia, on the other hand, was softly stroking through her hair with a comb. She had long silky very light golden hair and Ice colored blue eyes. She had a light milky colored skin tone, and a nice body. Her body wasn't great or fantastic because she was slender, rather, it was nice, because she had curves. They seemed to fit the perfect 'hour glass figure.' She didn't even notice though, when May stared at her enviously. She just smiled at her friend. Honestly, she couldn't care less about looks. She had come from a family where looks did not matter in the least.

May on the other hand, didn't spend too much time on beauty, but she wished sincerely that she could be as beautiful as a model. "Natalia, you are so lucky. You are really really pretty." May confessed to her friend.

A sly look etched it's way across Natalia's face and her eyes danced in amusement. She didn't reply immediately, instead she coated her eyes with a thin layer of eyeliner. Thats all she wore though, she never went heavy with makeup. Finally, after the long pause she replied. "May, beauty is only skin deep. Not only that, but it is in the eyes of the beholder." She told her friend in all honesty. "And in my eyes, you are just as beautiful, if not more beautiful then the next girl around. Don't even play like that." With that final word, she gripped May's hand, got an umbrella, and left towards school.

It was a dreary day with rain drizzling on them. May didn't live too far from the school, so it was only a ten minute walk, still though, she wished her parents had gotten up early enough to give them a ride. She didn't want to make a bad impression on her friend, though as she thought about it, she took a look at Natalia, who seemed in a daze by the rain. It didn't seem to have a negative effect on her at all, rather, a positive one.

As they came closer to the school, May beamed at her friends, who were standing in front under an umbrella with Ash, waiting for them. Dawn waved her hand frantically and Misty giggled. "Guys this is Natalia."

Natalia smiled at the them, and cocked her head to one side, assuming that they were friends of May's. Natalia wore a thin white sweater, over a white tank top, with a cashmere baby blue scarf wrapped around her neck. She wore gray skinny jeans, and white flats, with a white headband in her hair. A silver bracelet with a name engraved on it, hung loosely on her wrist, and a white gold shaped heart, hung on the chain of a necklace, around her neck, almost as tight as a chocker. "Hello everyone." She spoke softly and kindly.

Misty smiled "Hi there! Great outfit!" Misty complimented her, sweetly.

Dawn analyzed the outfit quickly, and didn't think before she made a remark. "Though, it makes you look a bit fat, and it doesn't help the idea that you are a 'smart blonde.'" In all honesty Dawn had heard from May that Natalia was smart. They all knew who she was by the introduction, but thats about it.

Natalia took it a little to personally and frowned. "Well, miss ditsy, you shouldn't be talking. I don't care if you question my weight, but you better apologize for calling me stupid!"

"I did no such thing, nor will I apologize!" Dawn yelled back, a bit caught off guard.

May stood there looking helpless. She hadn't expected this. The very first day, and her friends were already in a tiff.

Natalia turned to May "Wasn't what she said rude?"

"Yes..." May agreed.

"But I was only being honest! It would be better to be honest then to lie!"

"Yes..." May had to agree once again.

"But not at the expense of someone's feelings! I didn't even ask for your opinion!" Natalia was almost in tears.

"Well you got graced with them anyway! This is what I get in return? Hmph. Some person you are. May I thought you said she would be nice!"

"I am nice" Natalia shot back "I am nice to people, who are nice!" She looked down, suddenly her feet were very interesting. "May I have to go." She ran off, without letting May reply.

"Wait Natalia-" May got cut off by Dawn.

"Let her go" Dawn sneered "I know her type. She is only gonna be a bitch who gets all the guys, and thinks they are all that!" Dawn tried to reason with May.

May was speechless, she had never heard Dawn make such an awful comment. "She isn't a bitch! She is extremely nice! You were the one who started being mean, I mean, she shouldn't have ordered you around, but you still should apologize!"

"Pick a side May." Dawn said gravely. "Do you wanna end up like her, like those cheerleaders?"

May didn't reply except with a 'fine, then I will' voice "Whatever floats your boat." She replied gravely, and with that she grabbed Misty and Ash's hands, then walked away, leaving her speechless.

* * *

Author: Did you like it?

May: Awww why was Dawn mean?

Author: Well... I don't really like dawn, and she seems to be someone who would accidently make that mistake, though I think she is a good person at heart.

Okay, so I'm not updating until I get two more reviews. Not by the same person either, though, once again I appreciate Permanently Scarred R&R Thanks everyone!


End file.
